Dauntless Academy
by Lily-Howlster-Winchester
Summary: Follow Tris, Tobias, and friends on their adventure to Dauntless academy after initiation.
1. 1: The Morning Of

_**A/N:**_ **This is a new story I decided to write after reading multiple fourtris fics. I hope you guys like it. It basically is a story following Tris and her friends going to a Dauntless college after initiation. (Btw, the war basically didn't take place. But I am choosing to keep Eric dead because I HATE him.)**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own these characters, all credit goes to the amazing Veronica Roth.**

Chapter 1- Tris' POV

It was two days after initiation ended, and I was laying in bed next to Tobias. Today was the day when we packed up and were shipped off to Dauntless Academy. I was incredibly nervous and didn't sleep much all night. Finally, the alarm clock went off, and I heard Tobias groan then turn it off.

"Morning Babe, ready for today?" Tobias said, turning to face me in bed. I managed a grunt and sat up.

"I'm nervous, to be honest. I wasn't very popular in school, everyone pretty much ignored me and I didn't have any friends. I don't have a very good memory of school." I said.

Five minutes later, I got up to get ready, but I was pulled back into bed by Tobias' strong hold.

"Five more minutes." His voice sounded childish, but I couldn't resist once I looked into his beautiful, deep blue, pleading eyes.

"Five. Just five though, I have to look decent today. It's important to make a good first impression." I replied, crawling back into bed.

"You know everyone that's going. You've already given them a first impression, and a second, and third, and fourth." He continued until I shut him up by kissing him. The only way I know how to shut him up.

We kept kissing for the five minutes. Then the alarm went off again, and this time we both groaned.

"Why? Why can't we just stay in bed until tomorrow?!" He said rolling over to turn the thing off. I got up and ran across the room to the bathroom so he couldn't catch me to bring me back into bed. I closed the door behind me, and turned the shower on, getting undressed. I wasn't worried about him walking in on me because he hasn't even seen me without a shirt on. I feel guilty because I know he wants to _,_ but I haven't worked my fear out yet. It scares me, I freak out every time we get close to doing it. I don't know why, but thankfully he seems to understand.

Once I turned the water off and went to grab a towel, I realized I didn't grab any clothes. Crap. I wrapped up in my towel and sprinted across the room into our bedroom. I hoped Tobias didn't see me.

When I dried myself off, I opened my closet and realized I had packed all my clothes for the academy. Double Crap. I tiptoed to the door and cracked it open, so I would spot Tobias if he was out there. I didn't see him. Phew, that could've been bad. Then right as I opened the door, Tobias appeared in the doorway, holding my bag.

"Looking for this? Yeah, I thought you might need it.." He said, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Well, I do, so thank you," I said in a sarcastic tone, swiping the bag out of his hand and closing the door behind me.

Once I got in the room, I found an acceptable, but comfortable outfit. It was a black tank top, black skinny jeans, with my combat boots and leather jacket. I put them on and grabbed what little makeup I owned. It consisted of one tube of mascara, a small thing of eyeshadow(dark colors), a tube of foundation and brushes. I did my best to figure out where everything went and which brush to use, and the final product looked pretty good.

After I finished getting ready, I walked out of the room, only to be attacked by Tobias who was waiting behind the door. He grabbed my waist and swung me back, so he was leaning up against me and I was against the wall. Then started kissing me. Slowly, then it turned into a desperate, passionate kiss. This time, we both wanted more. Right when we pulled apart, there was a knock at the door. Tobias sighed and went to answer it. It was Christina, Will, Uriah, and Marlene. They all had their bags, and they started beaming when they noticed our messed up hair and somewhat embarrassed faces.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. 2: Candor or Dauntless

Chapter 2- Tris' POV

We grabbed our bags and headed out the door, taking one last look at our apartment. Our lives would be changing today.

We started walking down the hall, and once we got out of dauntless, the bus was waiting for us. It took us to Dauntless Academy, a place almost outside of city limits. A place I had never seen before. It was big, black and its walls were covered with tinted windows. It looked beautiful, and my nervousness slowly creeped out. By the time we reached the door, I was only excited.

The ceiling was probably 10 feet tall, with glass at the top. It was even more beautiful than the outside. We checked in and were asked who we wanted as roommates. Of course, I was with Tobias, Christina was with Will and Uriah was with Marlene. The man at the desk told us that dinner was at 6 and we had free time before and after. Tomorrow we would get our schedule's, and then do whatever until dinner. School started on Monday(it was Thursday).

We started up the stairs to our rooms. They were beside each other. Tobias and I's room was in the middle. "Great.." I thought. That's not very romantic, but I'm sure it'll come in handy eventually. We then unpacked and realized we had two hours until dinner. Right as I was going to ask what we should do, we heard a knock on our door.

"Hey guys, since we have a lot of time before dinner, Will and I are going to have a hang out in our room. Wanna join?" Christina said when we opened the door.

"Sure sounds good," Tobias said grabbing my hand and leading us out behind Chris.

Once we got to their room Uriah and Marlene were sitting on the couch beside Chris and Will. Tobias and I sat across from them.

"Alright, you guys want to play Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah asked looking around for responses.

"Sure, that sounds fun," Tobias replied. What was Candor or Dauntless? I'd never heard of it before. I whispered to Tobias and asked him. He told me it was like truth or dare, but If you didn't do your truth or dare you had to take 1 shot or take one piece of clothing off. This sounded fun, but I knew it could end up bad considering how my friends are.

"I'll start," Uriah said. "Four, Candor or Dauntless."

"Dauntless." He said calmly, but I could tell he was a little nervous by the ways his eyes looked.

"Ok… let Tris sit on your lap for the rest of the game." Uriah replied coolly. That was easy. Tobias looked at me and smirked, patting his lap playfully. I climbed on, resting my head against his chest.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Tobias asked, grinning from ear to ear. That made me nervous, he probably had something prepared.

"Uh... Candor." I said, my voice shaking. He looked at me with his cocky smirk,

"Ok, Tris is there anyone you have or do love?" Crap. We haven't said I love you, but I knew I loved him. I can't lie, and it would be very suspicious if I just didn't do it and took off my jacket or took a shot.

"Yes, there is," I replied coolly, looking straight into his eyes.

"Is, so you love someone right now. Who?" He said, the smile fading away.

"You can only ask one question," I said, grinning. "Chris, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." She said bravely. I smirked, knowing the perfect dare.

"Every time someone chooses Dauntless, you and Will have to make out for 20 seconds." Her reaction was slightly shocked, but I could tell she was happy.

"I'm good with that, Will?" She looked at him, and he was grinning- a clear yes.

"Ok, Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?" Chris said, breaking her gaze with Will.

"Candor." She said

"Have you and Uriah said I love you yet?" Chris asked, eyeing her movements as if to see if she would lie.

"No, we um.. Haven't." She said, her voice shaking noticeably. It was clearly an awkward question.

"Four, have you and Tris ever said I love you?" She clearly noticed Tobias' snicker at the question.

"No, we haven't.." He said, looking at his shoes. Suddenly his head shot up, and he asked:

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" I knew what he was doing, but even if I said Dauntless, he would find a way to ask me who I loved.

"Candor…" I said, looking down. I would have to tell him I loved him in front of everyone, great.

"Earlier you said you love someone, who?" He was grinning, but the smile didn't quite reach his eyes. He was scared that it wouldn't be him.

"I love…" Then I thought of an idea, it might not work, but I'll try. I reached up to his ear and whispered, "You. I love you ok." When I sat back, Tobias' face had brightened, but he quickly changed his expression, so no one would ask, though it didn't work.

"What'd she whisper?" Christina asked, eyeing us suspiciously.

"She said her mom. She was just embarrassed." Tobias quickly retorted. Though I knew that once she got the chance, Chris would interrogate me about what I said because she could tell a lie a mile away.

-page break-

We continued playing until 6. Tobias ended up without a shirt on(they asked him his fears) and I had to take a shot(they asked if I had ever had sex with Tobias and if not, why).

While walking to dinner, we ran into Peter. "Great.." I thought, he was the last person I wanted to be at this school with us.

"What up pansycakes?" He said, stopping in front of us. Uriah stepped forward, but Marlene stopped him. I knew that Uriah hated him once we figured out Marlene told him after we told her what Peter, Al, and Drew did to me. Uriah always acted like a big brother towards me, ever since I got into Dauntless.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Thank you guys for reading, more chapters will be up soon! I'm going to try to get one or two up tomorrow since it's the weekend. If you have any suggestions or just want to say something, please review! I love to get reviews, they encourage me to continue to write. Again, thanks.**


	3. 3: After Dinner

Chapter 3- Tris' POV

"What's it to you?" Tobias said, grabbing my hand.

"Nothing, I was just curious." He said, sarcastically. "Oops, am I in your way?"

"It just so happens, you are," Uriah said.

"Well, I'm sorry, I was just leaving anyway," Peter said, walking away grinning.

Once we started walking away, I asked Tobias what Peter was doing here. I didn't want him to be around, he would ruin everything. I just knew it. Tobias said that he was accepted like everyone else, we would just have to deal with him.

-page break-

Dinner was pretty decent, and after we finished, we went back to our individual rooms.

"So, I think we choose our jobs tomorrow as well. What do you want to do?" Tobias asked me, sitting on the bed.

"I want to be a tattoo artist, but since that's only part time, I think I'm going to be an initiate trainer as well. What about you?" I replied, jumping on the bed, sitting with my legs in the 'criss-cross' position, right in front of Tobias.

"Initiate trainer. Obviously." He said, laughing at his remark.

"Good…" I said, whilst scooting closer to him.

"What do you want-" He started, but I cut him off by placing my hand on his leg and kissing him. He knew what I meant, but he also knew it was risky.

"Do you think we should, with Uriah and Marlene on one side and Will and Christina on the other? It would be awful if they heard us, we wouldn't live it down for months." He pointed out, I already knew that, but I wanted to at least make out. I realized that my fear was starting to go away, and I wanted to get over it already. I figured that if maybe we started making out and stuff a little bit more, my fear would edge out. I really wanted it to.

"Well how about we just make out a little, that's safe... right?" I whispered, using my puppy dog eyes. They clearly worked, because he patted his lap and rolled his eyes. I obeyed, laughing a little and right as we started kissing, Christina walked in.

"Tris do y- oh, um... I'll come back later, sorry." She said, embarrassed.

"It's ok Chris," I said, rolling my eyes before I turned to face her. "Were you going to ask me something?"

"Yes, I was. Do you wanna go shopping after we get our schedules and pick our jobs?" She knows I don't really like shopping, but she also knows that my wardrobe is lacking.

"Yeah, I guess. I need to anyway." I say as she jumps up and down. Once she stops doing that, she sees me and Tobias looking at her and says:

"Oh, I guess I'll leave you two alone so you can… continue." Then she leaves, and when I turn back to Tobias, he looks like a hurt puppy dog.

"What?" I say, cradling his face with my hand.

"I thought we were going to spend the day together tomorrow." Aww

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you wanted to. Well, since she would probably kill me if I said I couldn't go, how about I get something for you when we go shopping." He looks confused, "Not clothing for you, sweetie. I'll get something a little… revealing when I go." I laugh a little. He doesn't seem like the type of person who wouldn't understand what I said.

"Oh. That sounds perfect. I'll get to see you wearing it to make up for my sadness won't I?" He uses his best sad voice and it works on me...


	4. 4: Good Morning

Chapter 4- Tobias' POV

I woke up and looked at the clock. It read _7:53_. We had about an hour before we had to be down to get our schedules and jobs. I looked over at Tris, she had moved out from under my arms. I hated to have to wake her up because she looked so peaceful, but she would kill me if I didn't.

"Baby, you need to wake up. It's almost 8, and we need to be down at 9." I shook her while saying this. Her eyes opened and locked with mine.

"Hmm? What'd you say? What time is it?" Her voice was groggy, but it sounded incredibly cute that way.

"It's 5 until 8. We have to be down at 9." I replied, kissing her forehead.

"Ok, I guess I need to shower then, huh." I knew she needed to, but I didn't want her to get out of bed.

"What's the latest time you could get in the shower," I asked

"8:05, but I don't want to get in that late, I would feel like I need to rush." She replied.

"Fine, maybe you could get ready a little fast so we could chill for a few minutes?" I asked, using my puppy dog eyes.

"As much as I would love to, I can't. I need to look good for when I go shopping. Sorry, but don't forget what I told you I would get…" She winked at me and then got up. I wanted to grab her and push her back on the bed so we could cuddle and kiss, but she needed to get ready. So I just got up and decided to pick out her outfit. Because I had been living with her for a little while, I knew that she didn't bring any clothes with her into the bathroom, she would just put a towel on and go to the bedroom to get dressed.

I picked out a black cold-shoulder crop top, black skinny jeans, combat boots, and her leather jacket. Then I went to her underwear drawer and got out a black lace bra and matching underwear. I wanted her to look and feel sexy. Hopefully, this would do the job.

I hid behind the door and waited for her to come in. I stood there for about 8 minutes before she walked in. Then before she saw the outfit I picked I said, "Hello beautiful." She shrieked and then we both started laughing.

"Tobias, don't do that! You scared me half to death!" She gave me the death glare, but couldn't keep it because I was still laughing.

"You're Dauntless, you should be able to take it," I said between laughs. "I picked out an outfit for you." I pointed to the clothes on our bed and then walked out and shut the door before she could say anything. About half an hour later she walked out and was surprisingly wearing what I had picked out. She had put her hair into a dutch braid and done her makeup, she looked stunning.

"I like the outfit, thank you. Is it time to go yet?" She said, sitting down beside me on the couch.

"Yeah, it's 5 til 9, so we should probably head down," I replied, getting up. Once we opened our door, we saw Christina, Will, Uriah, and Marlene standing right outside.

"You guys excited about getting our jobs?" Chris asked as we closed the door.

"Yeah, do you guys know what you want to do? I hope so at least." Tris said, grabbing my hand as we all started walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm going to be a nurse and tattoo artist, Will and Uriah are going to be computer security guys, and Marlene is going to be a teacher. What about you guys? Wait, let me guess. Tris, you are going to be a tattoo artist or initiate trainer or both, and Four is going to be an initiate trainer." Christina replied.

"Yep, and I'm going to be both by the way. Part time tattoo artist and initiate trainer." Tris says right as we walk into the cafeteria. We see a table labeled: Schedule pick up, and another table labeled: Job Confirmation. The lines weren't that long, so we went ahead and got in the line for job confirmation.

"Name?" The guy at the table asked.

"Four. Yes, four like the number." I said.

"Ok, what do you want your job to be? The options are Initiate trainer, Computer Security, Nurse, Tattoo artist, a Tattoo artist with something else, Gate guard, or Teacher." He said, though I already knew all the jobs, it was nice to be reminded I had a choice.

"Initiate trainer please," I said confidently.

"Ok, you can get your schedule now." I was going to wait for Tris, but the guy would probably get mad because I was 'blocking his line', so I went ahead and got in line.

After we all chose our jobs, got our schedules, and ate, we walked out of the cafeteria and talked about what we were going to do all day.

"Tris, Marlene, and I are going shopping, so bye." Christina piped in waving to everyone. Tris gave me a kiss and they left. I didn't really know what to do, so I just went with Uriah and Will to Uriah's room. They said they were just going to hang until the girls get back.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Thank you to everyone who has read my story so far! I was actually just going skip to the girls shopping day, but since this was Chapter** _ **four**_ **I made it Tobias' POV and focused it on the morning portion of the day. The next chapter will be focused around the girls shopping day, so keep a look out because I might even post it today! Again thank you for reading, and please review if you have any suggestions or just want to say something. Bye!**


	5. 5: Our Shopping Day

Chapter 5- Tris' POV

"Ok, before we get started, is there anything you really want?" Christina asked as we arrived at the mall.

"Actually, yes," I said, this was going to be a little embarrassing to say, but Tobias would be crushed if I didn't get anything, and _I_ certainly didn't know how to shop for boys.

"What do you want Tris?" she asked, looking at me curiously.

"Well, um… last night after you left, Tobias said he had wanted to spend the whole day with me today. I didn't know he wanted to do that, but I had already said yes to you, and I really needed to go shopping. So I told him I would buy something a little more… revealing to make up for it." I said. My face was probably crimson red.

"Oooh, so lingerie for Tris. Do you really want or need anything, Marlene?" She asked

"Not really, just a few outfits." She responded, looking around to see what kind of shops there are.

We walked into the mall and headed for Forever Young, a store that had all dark colors, very Dauntless. In what seemed like two seconds, Christina already had a pile of clothes for both of us to try on. Mine consisted of three black crop tops, two black short, flowy skirts and a black dress with mesh lace at the top. One crop top was strapless and leather(not my style but Christina loved it), one was solid black with a mesh top/chest area, and the other was a deep red, sleeveless diamond shape top. I ended up getting everything except the leather crop top.

We then went to the sports store, which was my favorite place so far. I tried on two racerback black sports bras, one pair of leggings with a lattice pattern on the backs of the lower legs, and a gray, loose, sleeveless top. I bought all of that and a pair of black and white Nikes with the thick bottom part.

Then we went to the makeup and hair store. Christina made me buy a dark and nude eyeshadow pallet, foundation, two tubes of mascara, a gel eyeliner pen, a beauty blender, blush, setting powder, about 30 different brushes, a hair straightener, curling wand, heat protectant, and hairspray. I didn't know pretty much anything about what we bought, but Chris said she would teach me how to use it later.

Lastly was the lingerie store. This was going to be embarrassing.

"Ok, do you have any idea about what you think he would like?" Chris asked when we walked in.

"Not really," I said, looking anywhere but her face. This was more embarrassing than I thought.

"Well, it's got to be revealing, probably lace, and preferably black. That should narrow it down. Does that sound ok?" She said walking around, probably to find the section with what she had suggested.

"Yeah, I guess that's good," I said, look at all of the items they had, and that was a lot!

"Aha!" Chris said, holding out a very revealing piece out to me. "This is perfect! Go try it on, You don't need to show it to me, that's a little too weird, but at least see if it fits." I did what she said, and when I looked at myself in the mirror, I was shocked. I didn't look like an awkward 13-year-old, I looked like a respectable, _hot_ , 17-year-old. Chris was right, it _was_ perfect.

I redressed and walked out. Chris asked me if it worked, and I said it did. I bought it and we walked out. On the way back to the academy Chris asked me the question I had been waiting for her to ask all day.

"So, I know you didn't say you loved your mom last night. Who was it?" I looked down at my shoes, it was going to be awkward, but not as much as it would be in front of _everyone_.

"I said I loved Tobias. I whispered you in his ear. It was just weird because we hadn't said it before and it was in front of everyone." I admitted, finally looking up. Christina started squealing and Marlene looked like she was about to.

"Oh my gosh! That's amazing! I can't believe you guys are in love! Well, I can but still!" Chris squealed. I knew the question that was gonna follow that, so I prepared myself.

"Have you guys… done it yet? Did I ruin it last night? Were you going to?! Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize!" She stopped walking.

"It's fine, we both realized that we couldn't do that because you guys were in your rooms on either side of us and we would so embarrassed if you guys… heard something." I said while we started to walk again.

"True. But have you done it before?" She asked. Ugh, I thought I avoided this question.

"No, I haven't. I'm only 17 so it's not sad." I replied, wondering how much farther the academy was.

"Yeah it's not sad, don't worry. I've only done it like twice." Chris said as we approached the academy.

"I wonder what the guys have been up to?" Marlene asked

"I don't know, how about we put our bags up and I'll text Tobias to see where he or they are. Sound good?" I suggested once we started walking up the stairs.

"Yeah, sounds good," Chris replied. Once I got into my room, I put my bag down and got out my phone. I sent Tobias a message saying, 'Hey babe, we just got back. Where are you guys?'

He responded saying, 'In Uriah's room. Come over, we were about to play candor or dauntless again.' That sounded fun so I said I'd see him in a few.

I decided to put on my red crop top, one of my black flowy skirts and my black lace up ankle wedge boots.


	6. 6: What?

Chapter 6- Tobias' POV

"Dauntless? Ok, you have to play seven minutes in heaven with Tris. In the closet- oh, speak of the devil. You can tell her Four." Uriah said. Tris walked in towards the end of the sentence, but I figured she got the gist. When I walked toward her she nodded, and I grabbed her hand, leading her to the closet. Once the door closed, Uriah announced that the seven minutes had started.

"You look gorgeous babe," I whispered in her ear before I started to kiss her. The kiss was slow but passionate. After a little bit, I moved down to her neck, placing little kisses everywhere. Then I moved back to her mouth, turning us around, so she was in front of the wall. I gently lifted her up and placed her on the wall, her legs wrapping themselves around my waist. It really was heaven being in here with her.

Right as I was starting to take off her shirt, Uriah burst through the door, saying our seven minutes were over. Tris practically jumped when he did this, I just laughed and we exited the closet, sitting back down. Tris' face was crimson red, but this just made me want to kiss her more, and I wish I could.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" I asked, looking at her with a grin. I was an incredibly lucky person to have met Tris, let alone start a relationship with her. Apparently, I zoned out a little because Tris was waving her hand in front of my face.

"I said Dauntless babe, you zoned out there I think." She said, and I just smiled, thinking of what to ask her.

"Ok, I dare you to say what you truly think of everyone in this room, don't sugar coat it," I said, anxiously waiting to know what she truly thought of me, though I knew it wouldn't be bad.

"Alright, Uriah I love you like a brother, you always protect me, even though you don't need to. Thanks, man. Marlene, I don't know you too well, but I do know you are an amazing friend. Christiana, you are the best person I could've possibly met on the train. I'm amazingly grateful that I have you as a friend and to be honest, you could use a little help but that's what makes you so amazing. Will, you are the coolest person that could be dating my best friend, so I thank you for that. Lastly, Four, you are so amazing I can't put it into words. I still don't understand how a person as attractive and intelligent as you are could fall for me, but I couldn't be more thankful that you did. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you and don't ever want to lose you, ever." That last part earned an 'aww' from Christina and a deep blush from me. I kissed her and then thanked her, saying that I don't ever want to lose her either.

"Ok, Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?" She asked. I figured he would say Dauntless, but surprisingly he said Candor.

"Ok, how do _you_ truly feel about Marlene?" She said, giving him an evil smile.

"I… I love her, to be honest. She is an amazing person and I am greatly thankful for being able to have a relationship with her. I never thought I would have a relationship with anyone, to be honest, but the moment I saw her, I knew that she was the one I wanted." He said, blushing and looking lovingly at Marlene, who was also blushing a crimson red.

After a few rounds, Tris whispered in my ear.

"Can we go home, all the love in the air makes me want to be in private with you. And anyway, I need to show you what I got today, don't I?" Her voice had a slight sensual tone to it that made her sound irresistible. I couldn't resist, so we got up and left, waving to everybody as we did so.

Once we got back into our room, we closed the door and immediately started kissing. The heat between us could keep a family of ten warm for a month. It was heaven, but I didn't want to savor the moment, I wanted more. I wanted to go farther than we had before, but I wasn't sure if Tris wanted to.

We stumbled over to the bed and I let her fall onto it. I climbed on top of her, taking my shirt off as I did so.

"Do you want-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Yes." She said without even thinking about it.

"Are you sure? Cause you can't really go back if you change your mind." I said, still leaning above her.

"I know, but I'm ready. I want you, trust me." She replied, sitting up a little to kiss me.

"Ok…" I said against her lips. I wanted her as well, but I didn't want to cross any lines. I really hoped she was being honest and not just saying that because she could tell I wanted to do it. I moved down to her neck, then up to her ear. I stayed there for a little while but moved down to her collarbone eventually. She quietly moaned as I did this, but then turned away, embarrassed.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed to do that Tris. It makes me feel like I'm doing it right when I know I'm making you feel good. Trust me, don't hide it." I said, leaning above her again.

I lifted her up a little and let her take off her shirt. Once she laid back down, I placed little kisses on her stomach, making her giggle. That really turned me on, so I went back up to her mouth and we started making out again. I sighed and rolled over, laying beside her.

"Are you sure, really sure you want to do this?" I asked again, turning to look at her.

"For the third time, yes I am sure I want to do this." She paused and then leaned up and whispered in my ear, "I want you so badly I feel like I might explode if I don't do anything about it." I smiled,

"We'll have to do something about that, won't we." I rolled back on top of her and started kissing her stomach again. She moaned my name and I'm sure she could feel my smile against her skin. I didn't want to stop, it was heaven to be doing this. I started making my way up her stomach, placing kisses as I went, but then stopped at her bra. I looked up at her, my eyes saying everything, but I felt compelled to ask.

"May I?" I asked

"May you…?" She teased.

"May I… take off your bra?" I asked looking down at her stomach.

"Of course you may _Four_ , but thank you for asking." She replied, smiling.

I took her bra off and stared at her chest for a little bit before I started to kiss her again. I was just happy that she had actually let me see her without a top on, and couldn't believe it at the same time. I kissed all around her breasts when she caught me off guard and flipped me over. She started slipping my pants off when I let out a small sigh, ready for what we were going to do. I rested my hands on her waist, just moving them back and forth against her bare skin. My actions sent a chill throughout her body, and will I had a chance I flipped her back over. I lifted my head above hers and evilly grinned before kissing her neck. Moving down to her chest, then to her stomach, making her moan again. I started to slide her skirt off, but she stopped me.

"I much as I want to continue, and trust me I want to so badly, I think we should stop. Everybody has probably already heard me moan, and I don't want them to have anything to blackmail us with. So whenever we go back to the compound to train the initiates, we can finish this. It's only 2 days from now. We can stay in your room which isn't near anybody, so we can be as loud as we want. Sound good?" She said, and though she made a good point, I didn't want to stop. But I knew I had to, I didn't need to cross any lines, and I didn't want everyone to hear us.


	7. 7: A Steamy Morning

Chapter 7- Tris' POV

I woke up and checked the clock. It said 8:07. Great, I needed to get in the shower like 12 minutes ago. Why didn't Tobias wake me up? I looked over only to find that he wasn't in bed. Weird. So I just got up and grabbed a towel, then headed to the bathroom to take a shower. When I opened the door, the shower was on(I wondered how I didn't hear it before), but there wasn't any sign of Tobias.

"Tobias?" I said, seeing if maybe I just didn't hear him. No answer. This was really freaking me out, but I knew I needed to get in the shower right away, so I undressed and hopped in.

I shrieked and jumped out when I saw Tobias, scrambling for my towel. That sneaky boy, he must've known I was going to head straight for a shower when I got up, so he jumped in before I did.

"What, did I scare you?" He said, peeking his head out of the shower curtain.

"Yes, you did! And plus, why didn't you wake me up?" I almost screamed, finally wrapping the towel around me.

"I thought you were awake. You stirred when I kissed you, I swear." He had the cutest early morning voice, I'm surprised I've never noticed. I most of zoned out a little bit, because Tobias started to wave his hand around.

"Hey, babe? You here?" Oh my god, he's so stupidly funny, I really hate laughing, but I can never help it.

"Yes, I'm here. I just got lost in your voice," I replied, my voice getting smaller after every word. I knew my face was red because Tobias was staring at me, smiling to himself. "What? It's just your voice is, well… really hot in the morning. It's deeper than usual, which is totally a turn on." I say, looking anywhere but him.

Suddenly his face disappeared, and I couldn't hear anything other than the running water. I figured I'd just put some dry shampoo on my hair and braid it instead of showering. Because I wasn't going to get in anytime soon.

Right after I had decided what to do about my hair, Tobias emerged from the shower, dripping wet, and naked apart from the towel around his waist. I slowly looked up from his towel, and my eyes settled at his abs. They were so defined, I guess working out on a daily basis helps with that. Clearly, I had been staring at his abs for a little too long, because he said,

"Enjoying the view?" I laughed a little, mostly embarrassed, but his eyes are shining the way they do when he's really happy.

"Maybe a little," I teased, "It's just I haven't seen you without a shirt off that often." He laughed a little and walked out, going to get ready I figured. Since I didn't get any clothes to put on, I just got the dry shampoo out, then grabbed a brush and some hair ties.

By the time I finished my hair, it was time for me to get ready. I grabbed my old black crop top with laces up the arms, a pair of black skinny jeans, and my combat boots. It took me no time to get dressed, and I still had about half an hour before we had to go. Time and a half to do my makeup.

Right when I closed my makeup case, I felt strong hands grab my waist. I turned around and smiled into a kiss. My hands slid into his hair, and his moved around in circles on my waist. It felt amazing to just be standing here with him.

After about twenty minutes of doing _that_ , we walked out the door. Christina and Will were already out there standing side by side, Will with his hand around her shoulder. They smiled when they saw us, and then moved their gaze back to each other. We decided to walk down right as Uriah and Marlene walked out, hand in hand. Uriah said something to Marlene and she smiled, then they walked up to us.

"Hey, lovebirds, ready to walk down?" Uriah said, grinning at us.

"What do you mean?" I said stupidly, hoping he didn't mean what I thought he did. But of course, he did,

"You know what he means. We all heard you two last night. What'd you get up to?" Will says, piping in for him, dropping his gaze from Christina.

"Nothing, we didn't do anything, now let's get some breakfast," Tobias said in his _Instructor Four_ voice. They all dropped the conversation and we headed for the dining hall in silence.

When we walked in, we were clearly the first ones there, apart from the cafeteria ladies of course. We got in line and I grabbed a muffin and some coffee. After that, we chose our normal table right as everybody started walking in.

Tobias sat next to me, with Christina on my other side. We chatted a little bit before Uriah brought up initiation training.

"So, are you guys leaving tomorrow to go back to the compound?" He asked.

"Yeah, we were going to get the dorms set up early so we don't have to get up so early," I replied as Tobias took my hand from under the table.

"Where are you going to stay? In Four's room, away from everybody?" Will pipes up. I knew what they were getting at. I looked at Tobias, wondering what to say. Thankfully he noticed and replies for me.

"Yes we are, but not for that reason. It is my room, so of course, _I'm_ going to stay there, and Tris is my girlfriend, so she is too. The privateness is just an added bonus." Aww, that's sweet.

"What are you going by? Tris? Or something else?" Christina asked me, turning away from the group.

"I'm going to go by Six. It's a nickname that Four and I came up with after initiation." I replied, leaning into Tobias because I had finished my meal.

"What's it mean?" Uriah asked, eyeing us suspiciously. I knew it was because we didn't often show much PDA in public, but I was tired and Tobias was comfy.

"It's because I had 7 fears, but I recently overcame one, so now I have 6," I told him, closing my eyes a little.

"Oh, cool. Would you mind telling us what the fear you overcame was?" Christina asked. I had told her all of my fears, but I never told her about losing my fear of intimacy. It was a little weird, even for us.

"I'd… rather not say. It's personal." I finally said, opening my eyes.

"That's cool. Just wondering." She replied, looking at me with wondering eyes.

After breakfast, we had the rest of the day off since jobs started tomorrow for everyone but Marlene(she started school (for teachers) today). So Tobias and I went back to our room to get packed.

"I didn't know you lost your fear. I mean I figured, with last night and everything, but still." He said when we got into our rooms.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't think to tell you this morning. I guess it slipped out of mind when you scared me half to death." I teased, laughing at the end when I saw his pouty face.

"Sorry, I didn't know you would get in the shower when it was running." He retorted, laughing a little himself. I guess I didn't know why I did that. Looking back at it, it seems idiotic. Who would get in the shower when it's running? I mean, maybe I subconsciously knew that Tobias was in there and wanted to get in with him…. Who knows?

"Yeah, well neither did I, wanna start packing, or do you wanna chill for a little?" I said, thinking about what we could do while chilling.

"Chilling sounds good babe." He replied, leading me to the couch and making me sit on his lap.

I rested my head on his chest and zoned out, thinking about anything and everything. I just let my mind wander. At first, it wandered to Tobias shirtless, but I steered it away. It seemed like I had been out for a while when Tobias kissed me, but it was only 4 minutes. I loved the way his soft lips felt on mine, the way we fell into a rhythm, the way his hand fits perfectly with mine, despite how small my hand was compared to his.

A few minutes later the phone rang. Why would somebody call us right now? I pulled apart from Tobias and he sighed, using his puppy dog eyes to keep me from answering the phone. It almost worked, but I figured I should probably answer it anyway.

"Hey. You guys finished packing yet?" It was Christina, I wonder what she was calling for?

"No, we haven't even started yet. We decided to chill a little before starting. Why?" I replied. Tobias decided to get revenge on me by starting to kiss my neck. He wouldn't stop even with me swatting his face. I just stopped fighting it and went back to the conversation, trying to focus on Christina's words, not Tobias' kisses.

"I was just wondering. So…... are you going to tell me what fear you overcame?" She burst out, though I knew it was coming.

"Oh, it was just my… intimacy one. I was going to tell you, but it just happened. Plus, I didn't plan on admitting I had an intimacy fear in front of all our friends. Sorry." I said. Tobias noticed I wasn't reacting to his kisses anymore, so he moved one of his hands down to my hip. He raised my shirt a little, so he could get his hand on my bare skin. He started rubbing his thumb in circles on my hip. He knew how to get me, this was my weak spot. I swallowed a gasp and tried really hard to focus on Chris.

"Oh, I figured anyway. So, are you and Four gonna do it once you get to the compound? You'll be alone." Christina said. I wasn't sure what to say, Tobias was right there and I didn't want to agree to that in case he heard what Chris said, but I didn't want to lie to her.

"Yeah, we might. I'm not sure, to be honest. I guess we'll just have to wait and see." I really hoped Tobias didn't know what I was talking about.

"Ok, cool. You can get back to making out with your boyfriend. Oh, don't pretend I don't know when my best friend's boyfriend is doing something to her when I'm on the phone with her, I can hear him kissing you. See ya, Tris, have fun with whatever you're going to do." She hung up. The moment I put the phone down, I playfully slapped Tobias' hand. He knew better than that, I was on the phone.

"What were you doing exactly?" I said, playfully, but I said it with a hint of madness.

"Paying you back for answering the phone. Don't you know that I know where your weak spot is? Once you stopped reacting to me kissing your neck, I resulted to the one thing that would make you melt." He replied, keeping his hands on my waist, but stopping the rubbing. Thankfully he did stop, if he kept doing that I probably wouldn't be able to take it anymore, I would've kissed him with so much force, it would throw him back.

"I love when you do that, but when I'm on the phone isn't the time. Ok, sweetie?" I said leaning in to kiss him.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, you answered the phone, so technically it was mostly your fault." He said teasing me.

"I love you," I said, smiling into another kiss.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hi guys! I want to say thank you for reviewing/favoriting/following my story! That makes me feel like people enjoy actually my story!**

 **Also, I keep forgetting to tell you guys I am** _ **not**_ **Veronica Roth sadly. She created these amazing characters, so all credit goes to her!**

 **Bye!**


	8. 8: Before Initiation

Chapter 8- Tris' POV

We got up at 4:45 the next morning for some ungodly reason. We had to leave at 7:30! I mean seriously, this 'getting up early' routine was getting very annoying. I had taken my shower, gotten dressed and done my makeup by 5:50, and Tobias was ready at 5:40. We had almost two hours to just chill We were all packed and ready to walk out the door.

I sat on the couch, waiting for Tobias to join me. He was in the bedroom getting something, he didn't say what. It did make me a little suspicious, but I mean, it's not like it was that weird. After about five minutes, he finally came out of the bedroom, with his hands behind his back. That made me nervous.

"Whatcha got there?" I said, looking at him with worry.

"It's just a surprise that you'll get to see when initiation starts. Ok? No snooping." He replied, laughing a little while he walked over to his bag to put the gift inside.

"Fine, I guess I'll leave it alone, for you," I said, patting the couch so he would come sit down. Once he did, I leaned into him, sighing. I was really tired and I just wanted to sleep. I lifted my head up a little and stared into his eyes. The deep blue always calmed me. After a few minutes, Tobias said,

"Penny for your thoughts?" I wasn't sure I wanted to share them, but I guess I should.

"I was just thinking about what we're going to do tonight," I admitted, blushing and looking down.

"Don't be embarrassed, I have been thinking about that since you told me I had to wait two days." He laughed, gently lifting my chin up with his finger. I loved when he did that, it made me feel like I didn't have to be embarrassed around him before he even said I shouldn't be embarrassed.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you know I only said we needed to wait because everybody would've heard us and I don't think I could've kept quiet based on how you make me feel," I said, smiling but still blushing. It was a little weird to admit, but I knew he wouldn't care and that he would like knowing that I felt that way.

"I knew it was because everybody would've heard us, but I didn't know that. I'm glad I do now, though." He replied, smiling into a kiss.

"I love that I make you feel that way." He whispered on my lips, starting to rub circles on my hips again. I gasped a little, but decided to whisper,

"I love when you do that, don't ever stop. Please?" He looked at me, grinning evilly. Why was he grinning like that?

"Well, I might have to stop." He teased, taking his hands off my waist. He must be playing with me, we still had about an hour before we needed to leave.

"Whyyyyy?" I whined, looking at him with puppy dog eyes. Then it hit me, he wanted to make me wait for him. That must be it. I knew exactly what to do. I scooted closer to him and lifted his shirt a little, so I could put my hand under it. I started rubbing my hand around his abs, then kissing his neck. I could hear him moan my name really quietly. I knew this would work.

"You know, we have like 50 minutes until we leave, want to take this to the bedroom?" He asked, pushing me off him a little. I smiled,

"Eh, let's just keep doing this. Everyone would hear us anyway, we can't. Plus, tonight isn't that far away, you can wait just a little longer baby, can't you?" I laughed a little. I loved teasing him, he would always get revenge on me, though. That's one thing that would make me a little anxious; I never know when it's coming.


	9. 9: Hello Dauntless, My Old Friend

Chapter 9- Tobias' POV

The minute we walked out the door, we noticed Christina, Will, Uriah, and Marlene were standing there. It was 7:25! They didn't have to even be up now, I wasn't sure why they did this.

"So, are you guys nervous?" Chris asked. Did she know about what was going to happen?

"W-What?" I stumbled over my words. I don't know why? I mean her and Tris are incredibly close, so of course, she knows. That's not weird. Right?

"About training new initiates? What'd you think I meant?" She said, looking at me with an evil grin. She definitely knows.

"I'm a little nervous, but with a great teacher like Four, I should be fine," Tris replied, kissing my cheek. Aww, I always thought I was too rough, I guess Tris didn't.

"Well, I hope you do well! I know you need to leave, but we just wanted to say bye. See you guys soon!" Chris said, waving at us.

They all waved and said their goodbyes and we left to get on the train. Once we got on, I grabbed Tris' hand and kissed her forehead.

"Don't be nervous, you'll be great. I just know you will, and thanks for what you said about me. I've always thought I was too rough on the kids." I said as she sat down beside me.

"Thanks and you are rough, but that's what makes you such a good instructor. It lets the kids understand that becoming Dauntless won't be easy, they need to know that. The way _you_ taught us was amazing, Eric, on the other hand, he was too rough." She replied, looking at me with love in her eyes.

"Yeah, Eric was out of hand. I'm glad he's out our way. I never thought he would end up this way, but sometimes death seems better than being factionless." I was going to be factionless. I wanted to leave Dauntless, but once I met Tris, I couldn't leave her. There was something special about her, I knew she would become a great person, and I wanted to see that happen. I never imagined that I would get to participate in her life, but I'm over the moon that I did.

"Yeah..." She said, I knew she felt bad about talking about him like this, but I mean he was a complete jerk to her and almost killed her! "How long do you think the train ride is?"

"I don't know, probably like 10 minutes if I had to guess," I told her, leaning back and relaxing. To be honest, I was incredibly tired, exhausted, _and_ nervous. Even though I had trained initiates before, I always got nervous. I don't know why I mean this time I have absolutely nothing to worry about.

"Ok, that's not awful. I guess we'll just close our eyes until we get there. Sound good?" She asked, leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah, that sounds amazing," I replied, squeezing her hand.

The rest of the train ride was peaceful, we just sat holding hands waiting for it to arrive at the compound. It felt like a second before we were there and had to jump.

"It's too early to jump out of a train," Tris said quietly as we jumped. She was right, it was about 7:45 in the morning. Way too early to jump off of a moving train.

The compound was exactly the same as before we left. I guess it hasn't changed in the 3 years I've been here. Tris and I easily found our way to my room, and we unpacked.

"So, we have 10 hours until dinner. Do you wanna go set up the dorms and then come back and _chill_?" I suggested. She knew what I meant and winked when she said yes. I couldn't believe we were actually going to do this. I was incredibly excited, and I think she noticed.

"Calm down babe, if you keep thinking about it, it'll go by really slow. If you busy yourself, it goes by faster. Trust me." She told me as we got to the dorms. I guess she was right, but still, I didn't know if I could keep my mind off of it even if I busied myself.

It only took us about half an hour to get the beds made and the rooms straightened up in the dorm. I couldn't keep my hands to myself on the way back. In one way or another, I was touching her, it might've been holding her hand or putting my arm around her waist, but I was touching her. We started kissing once we got into the hall, and once we were in the apartment, Tris let go of me and hurried off to the bedroom. I started to follow her, but she shut the door in my face. I wasn't sure what she was doing, but I decided it best not to go in.


	10. 10: What Might We Do?

_****This chapter contains (very, very, very, very minor) smut****_

Chapter 10- Tris' POV

As soon as I shut the door, I grabbed a bunch of candles that we had, and the secret rose pedals that I had packed. I was going to set up the room for later. When I finished, I walked out expecting him to still be standing outside the door. He wasn't though, he was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed and head back. I walked over and sat on his lap, surprising him. He started kissing me.

"Nuh uh uh. Not right now. We are going to eat first. So we don't have to rush because we're hungry." I teased, shaking my finger at him, then getting up to go to the kitchen. I know this would kill him, but it would be fun. I started to run, but he caught me by the waist, spinning me around. I had almost forgotten that he was 10 times as fast as I was.

"Naughty girl. You know what you told me. Now, I'm not that hungry anyway. I think we should work up our appetites. You know?" He said, grinning, pulling me closer, to the point where I wasn't sure there was any possible way for me to get closer anymore.

"Yes, working up our appetite sounds better. But not on that, maybe on some yoga. I've heard it calms you down, and you could use some calming down." I told him, trying to slip out of his grasp. It was too tight, and it resulted in me just squirming around. He laughed, thankfully,

"Oh no. I'm not letting you go. I'm not a complete idiot." Then he kissed me, stumbling backward towards our room. Then something struck me,

"Wait! I need to… get something." I said, pulling away and running into the room. When I walked in, I lit the candles and slipped into what I bought at the mall. Before I left, I grabbed on of his t-shirts and put it on. Even though I was comfortable around him, I wasn't comfortable enough to walk out of a room wearing only lingerie.

"Oooh. My t-shirt. Am I going to get that back? Or will I have to take it back myself?" He winked at the end of his sentence, looking me up and down, probably wondering what I was wearing under that.

"I don't know, I'm not sure if I want to let you see what I'm wearing underneath. Even though I bought it just for you…" I teased, sliding my hands across his stomach.

"Well, now this is just my opinion, but… I think you should totally let me see what's underneath, especially if it's just for me. It doesn't seem fair for me not to see it if you bought it for me." He replied, walking us to the bedroom. This was it. This was the moment I had been waiting for. I was finally going to do it. Finally.

The minute we walked in, he let me go, staring at the bed in awe. I didn't think he would be so surprised, but I'm glad that he was.

"Is this why you went to the bedroom and shut the door in my face? You wanted to do this, for… for me?" He asked, still looking around with his mouth open.

"Yes. I wanted today to be special, or at least more special than it already was going to be. I love you, and I want this to happen. I wanted to show you that with something other than making out. I wanted it to be more intimate." I told him, sitting on the bed, motioning for him to come sit with me.

"Thank you so much, Tris, I don't know what I would do without you. I would be so lost. I love you more than anything in the world." He said, starting to kiss me again. But this time it wasn't desperate or hungry, it was slow and steady. It was filled with all the emotions we felt but couldn't express. It was the best kiss I had ever had.

I pushed him away after a bit and he pouted.

"Don't pout sweetie, I was thinking, and you're right. This is your shirt, so you can have it back, and I did buy this for you…" I explained, slowly taking off the shirt and revealing my lingerie. If this was a cartoon, his mouth would've hit the floor. He didn't say anything for a solid 2 minutes. Instead of kissing him or waving my hand to gain his attention, I decided to tease him. I placed my hand on his thigh, about 6 inches away from his crotch and started sliding it nearer. He immediately snapped back to attention and placed his hand on top of mine.

"You look… more than amazing Tris." He said, looking down at my lips and then to our hands before speaking again, "Is there something you wanted Tris?"

"Yeah… your attention. You were staring _Four_." I teased, giggling at his reaction to his nickname.

"What did you call me?" He asked in a fierce but playful tone.

"I called you _Four_. Did I do something…. wrong?" I whispered, tilting my head and biting my lip.

"Oh, but you did. You are a _naughty_ girl, and I'm going to have to teach you a lesson. I think I'll just have to punish you until you figure out and correct what you did." He replied, pushing me down on the bed.

"But I just can't see what I did wrong _Four_!" I gasped as he began to tickle me through the lingerie. I didn't want to laugh, but it was so hard not too.

"Well, then you'll just have to think." He told me, still tickling me. Now he had moved to my stomach and sides, my most ticklish spot- how did he know that? He had never tickled me before.

I didn't say anything for a little while, just let him tickle me. But soon, I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok! Ok! Please. _Tobias_. Stop. Please." I exclaimed, grabbing his hands. I was still out of breath from laughing when he looked up at me.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that," He started, settling his hands on my waist. "But why did you tease me like that? You know I like you to call me Tobias, it's more intimate." His eyes melted me.

"I didn't mean to upset you, I just wanted to tease you for a little fun. And don't you think that was fun?" I asked, tickling his shirt pointlessly.

"Totally, but we kind of killed the mood. Don't you think?" He said, sitting up beside me.

"Yeah, kind of. Idk, what do you want to do know?" I started to think Candor or Dauntless would be fun, but I didn't know what he would think.

"What about Candor or Dauntless? Ask intimate questions and we could reset the mood." He suggested, I nodded my head and squealed inside.

"I'll start, Tobias, Candor or Dauntless?" I asked.

"Candor." He said, pulling me onto his lap.

"Ok… have you ever had any dirty dreams about me, and if so describe them/it." I grinned evilly as he began thinking.

"Yes, I've had one." He told me, "It's a really good thing no one's here while I describe this. It started with us when we almost had sex at the academy. You didn't stop me when I pulled down your skirt, so we… did have sex. I'll save you the graphic details." He was blushing a crimson red when he finished, and he was completely avoiding my gaze. I could feel him shifting around under me, clearly trying to hide whatever was happening right then.

"Well, I wish it would've gone that way, but sadly we weren't alone." I put my hand on his back and rubbed it up and down to reassure him. He was never this embarrassed about anything, but I somewhat understood.

"Candor or Dauntless?" He asked, finally looking at me.

"Candor." I responded bravely, trying not to show I was nervous for what he would ask and praying he wouldn't ask the same question.

"What do you want me to do to you?" He was smirking.

"I want you to make me feel the best I have ever felt. I want you to do _anything_ you've wanted to do to me since we started dating." I winked and giggled as he began to blush. What did he want to do to me? "Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless." He told me, sensing what I was going to ask.

"Do one thing you've wanted to do to me." I said simply, lying down next to him. He slowly got on top of me, pushed the lace of my lingerie up, and placed a kiss _extremely_ close to my crotch. I giggled as he did so, and he moved up to my face, hovering above me.

"What?" He asked, looking at me with lust-filled eyes.

"Your stubble tickled my stomach." I explained. He laughed a little and kissed me.

"You're so silly… I love you."


	11. 11: Later That Day

_**A/N:**_ **Hello! I'm EXTREMELY sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever! I've pretty much just forgotten, but I'm updating now at least. Before you read this, I've updated chapter 10, so go read that if you haven't already! And sorry this is really short, but it's like 1:30 in the morning and I have to work tomorrow morning… I hope you enjoy the story:**

Chapter 11- Tris' POV

"I'm going to shower," I said, getting up from the bed, not even bothering to put a sheet around me.

"Can I come?" Tobias asked, grabbing my wrist.

"Tobias, we just had sex. I think you can last 10 minutes without me." I replied, closing the bathroom door behind me (in the apartment, the bathroom was in the bedroom, so I definitely didn't want the door open).

After I got out of the shower, I noticed I forgot a towel.

"Tobias! Can you bring me a towel? I forgot one…" I shouted, thinking how awkward this was going to be.

"Are you saying that my hot, _naked_ , girlfriend is waiting for me to come get her?" He shouted back.

"No. I'm saying your wet, _cold_ , girlfriend really needs a towel!" I told him, rolling my eyes. This boy needs to keep it in his pants.

After a while, he hadn't said anything and it began to worry me, but right then he burst into the bathroom and wrapped me up in a towel.

"Are you ok now?" He asked, hugging me.

"Yes, I'm ok now. Thank you, baby, you're the best." I replied, kissing him briefly and walking back into our room. I walked over to my bag lying on the floor and picked it up to get some clothes out. "A little privacy would be nice."

"It's not like I'm going to watch, and plus, I've already seen you naked." He said, plopping down on the bed.

"Fine, just seriously don't watch until I have my underwear on at least," I told him.

"Promise."

I put on my underwear and bra and then through the towel at him. I stood there trying to figure out what to wear before just walking over to the bed and face planting on it.

"What's wrong?" He asked, stroking my hair.

"I don't know what to wear!" I yelled, sitting up.

"Just wear that, it's not like we're going anywhere." He suggested.

"Yeah, I guess, thanks," I said, crawling over to him and cuddling into his chest. "I love you, Tobias Eaton."

"And I love you Beatrice Prior."


End file.
